Kindred Spirits II
by Pnulls
Summary: What if Damon found Bella just when Laurent was about to make a meal out of her. A meeting in the meadow that will change two persons lives for good.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome back! I used to have this story up on this site a few years ago, but removed it because I lost all interest in it, and I didn't like the format it was written in. Now it has undergone some editing and rewriting, and currently I have 9 chapters.

I hope I'll be able to continue the story further, but we'll see. I can't promise you anything.

If you discover any mistakes, or have any suggestions please DM me, or leave a comment :)

Please enjoy!

\- Pernulli

**Chapter** 1:

Do you ever get the feeling of meeting a kindred spirit?

That moment when you look into their eyes and you get the feeling that just _know_ what they've been through. That the person before you has had the same fucked up live you've had yourself.

That's the exact feeling Damon got when he looked into the eyes of the young woman before him. His first thought was that she was even more fucked than he was.

He could see her eyes screaming their hopelessness at him. This was a girl that had given up.

Damon can tell, because he has the exact same expression in his own eyes. He knows that look too well. It is, after all, the same crap he sees in the mirror every fucking morning.

That look that will tell any other person not to bother with you because it doesn't matter. It's the same look that makes people want to save you.

Damon clearly doesn't know this girl's story, hell - he doesn't even know her name, but he knows that look. His look is different from hers in one simple way. He has added anger to his. A deep all-consuming anger that makes his _dear_ brother name him as one of the bad guys. An anger that made _her_ give up on him. An anger that has been slowly eating him from the inside as long as he can remember.  
The girl's eyes, on the other hand, have hopelessness and a whole lot of sadness. That's the biggest difference between them. He's angry, she's sad.

But then again. Damon has had the last 150 years to channel his hopelessness into anger. By the look of her, he's say the reason behind her mental state has happened recently.

Damon keeps on having an inner monologue while he watches her fall apart.

They're in a meadow in between the city of _I-just-don't-care_ and _fuck-if-I-know_. Though when he thinks about it, they're probably somewhere in the state of Washington. He has driven around the country for the last month, not really caring enough to notice where he's been anymore.

Damon came across the girl while he was out hunting. Since he left Mystic Falls he was behaving much more impulsive, so when the hunger hit him while on the road he decided not to wait for the next city and just take a page out of Saint Stefan's book and hunt for some animals. The area was supposed to have some big game and a fight with a bear or a cougar was right up his alley at the time. While he was running through the woods a new smell hit him.

An intoxicating scent of a human being mixed with some sort of flowery scent and artificial strawberries from a shampoo. He changed directions immediately because that was all he wanted. A human for his next meal was so much better than _boring_ animals.

When he caught up with her she was already in the meadow. A small part of his brain found it funny that there was a meadow filled with wilted plants in this place of eternal green.

The girl, or young woman really, was standing in the middle of the meadow having some sort of breakdown.

And what a glorious breakdown it is. Tears are streaming down her cheeks and her entire face is folded into a mask of pure agony with her mouth open in a silent scream. One of her arms is around her midsection trying to hold her body together while her other hand is in hair seemingly trying to rip it out by the roots.

If anyone was to ask Damon what a completely sincere and hopeless breakdown looks like, he would point them right in the direction of this scene.

Damon's so lost in the beautiful representation of agony that he can't help but twitch slightly when her scream suddenly pierce the silence of the forest. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. He can't help but mentally cringe at the sound of it.  
He's startled when he feels his ever present anger slipping away to make room for an emotion he hasn't felt since leaving Mystic Falls. He feels the need to comfort and protect her from whatever gave her a reason to become this broken person in front of him. Before he can react however, he can see her trying to get up. Tears are still streaming down her face but it looks like she's trying to pull herself together and a small sense of pride fills Damon.

Suddenly his head whips towards the other end of the meadow when a nasty too sweet smell hits his nose. It's a smell he hasn't smelled for years - the smell of a Cold one. While he's wondering what the hell one of those creeps are doing here, the man - and African American man with long dirty dreadlocks - stops not far from the girl.

"Bella" he says with a slight French accent. Damon makes a mental note of the girl's - in his opinion very fitting - name. The girl truly is a vision to behold. Even in her trekking outfit her slim figure looks inviting and her long brown hair shines as the water drops reflect the light around her. Her deep brown eyes that used to hold so much agony just moments before, now shines with a strange determination.

When Damon hears her addressing the Cold One a small part of him thrives at the sound of her voice; so clear but yet so soft at the same time.

"Laurent" she says. Damon mentally recoils as he realizes the girl knows this freak of nature and he can feel his anger showing its face.

Damon moves a little bit to the right so the shadows cover him more completely. He will stay to see how this plays out because he's so _fucking bored_ and this is the most entertainment he's seen for at least a forthnight.

"I didn't expect to find you here - and with such a strange companion" Laurent's eyes flash to the shadows where Damon is standing and he responds with a slow smirk playing on his lips.

"I went to the Cullens, but their house is empty" Laurent continues as Damon files away the name for later use. Laurent is starting to circle the girl, _Bella_ his mind reminds him.

"I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you a sort of pet of theirs?"

A small growl tries to climb it's way of Damon's throat at that statement, but he manages to keep it down. He doesn't want the girl to know he's there yet.  
The girl wipes the tears from her cheeks with an angry swipe and Damon perks up at the fight she seems to have left in her despite what he witnessed earlier.

"Does the Cullens visit often?" Laurent asks and Damon can tell where this is going.

Damon needs to make sure she knows how to play this to her advantage so he stretches his mind in hope of communicating with her. As his mind reaches her he hits what seems like a wall made of steel and a small gasp escapes the girl's lips. He keeps pressing against the wall and tries to channel his need to keep her safe into the request to enter her mind.

Her shoulders relax a bit as if she can feel my intentions and a minimal crack forms in the wall that he slips through.

Once Damon is inside her mind he hurries to press the words _Lie _to her. She needs to convince Laurent. The slim girl squares her shoulders and the determination in her eyes is even more fierce than before.

"Absolutely. All the time!" she says but even Damon can tell it is a badly performed lie.

_Lie better princess._ And for good measure he projects some confidence into her mind as well.

A bit of nonchalance shows in her features when she tells Laurent;

"I'll tell them you stopped by"

The small success she achieved with the small lie is ruined by her next statement.

"I probably shouldn't tell …" she halts before the next word, and Damon can tell it causes her pain to even say it, "... Edward, 'cause he's pretty protective".

Well then at least Damon knows who caused her pain. Some douche named Edward fucked this beautiful girl up, and just like that his anger is back at full power and he has to force his attention back to the conversation.  
"But he is far away, isn't he?" The smugness is almost radiating of Laurent.

Damon simply can't hold back anymore and he confidently leaves the shadows to join the others in the meadow.

"But I'm not" he says with the usual cockiness seeping into his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO pleased with all your responses to this re-'vamping' (See what I did there ;) ) of this story! I love that you are all as excited for this as I am!  
Please keep on sharing your thoughts with me in the reviews! And please point out if there's any grammatical mistakes as English is not my first language. I might be an english teacher, but since I'm a little bit dyslexic as well there's no guarantee that I won't make a mistake. **

**Please enjoy the next chapter :) **

**xoxo**

As Damon walks towards the pair in the meadow he makes sure his smirk is firmly in place. His eyes are blazing with anger, but he tries to keep his emotions in check. He doesn't want the girl to be too afraid of him.

The confusion is clear in the eyes of the girl but Damon doesn't take his eyes off the Cold One. What he sees in Laurent's eyes make his smirk even more profound - a small flare of fear shows as his nostrils flare at my scent. Damon knows he smells like a being far superior to the other man's kind and he almost chuckles as Laurent tries for nonchalance even though they both know it's a fake front to hide the fear behind.

"Why are you here my friend? Do you want to share with me?"

Damon merely sneers in Laurent's direction. Sure, Damon would love to taste the enchanting girl's blood but it would be under completely different circumstances.

Apparently Laurent interprets his sneer as confirmation as he turns towards the Bella girl again.

"Victoria will be so disappointed. She won't be happy about me killing you, but I can't help myself. You are so mouth-watering!"

A smile graces his face and he turns towards Damon.

"Would you like to go first, my friend?"

This is the way things are supposed to be. The laws of the predators. The one highest in the food chain gets to have the first taste. Find the tastiest parts and leave the rest for the lower creatures. Damon presses against Bella's mind again, but the wall has closed completely on him. This time there's no entering her mind since she can't sense him through her fear and anger.

Damon turns to her and makes sure the Cold One can't see her. Normally one shouldn't put their backs to a predator but for Damon it's an act of confidence to show that Laurent is so inferior Damon doesn't even consider him a threat.

"Well princess. What do you think? Should we let the gentleman have the first taste?" Damon makes sure his voice is full of indifference so Laurent won't notice him trying to comfort Bella with his expressions.

Damon can see the moment the girl gets it because of the frown spoiling her face lessens. He winks at her and turns halfway back to Laurent.

When Bella doesn't reply Damon simply raises an eyebrow at her, informing her of the need for an answer. The fire in the girl's eyes are back at full power and Damon can't help but feel a sense of pride flowing through him. Most people in these kinds of situations would crumble to the floor and pray for their lives, but not this little fire-cracker.

"Why would I care? It's not like I'm going to survive this _fascinating_ encounter anyway!"

A sneer is firmly in place by the end of her sentence and her voice is positively dripping with sarcasm. Damon lets a small chuckle escape him because of the image comparing her to an angry kitten pops into his mind. He thinks she's utterly adorable when she's angry.

The Cold One is apparently a bit more comfortable with the situation by now. Some of the tension has left his shoulders and his eyes are almost black with thirst by now.

Damon takes a step back as if to allow the other man to go first. He sends Bella another wink behind Laurent's back to comfort her.

While Laurent starts to circle his prey Damon slowly makes his way behind the Cold One to get into a better position to attack.

The fire in the girl's eyes dim a bit and she closes her eyes and lean her head back as if to await her incoming death.

When Laurent is close to her and reaches for her, Damon jumps.

Within a split second Damon has Laurent's arms behind the man's back and a threatening hand clamped around the Cold Ones neck.

"I would move back a bit sweetheart" Damon tells Bella. Her eyes snap open and she stumbles back a few steps.

The anger that has been blazing through Damon for the last few weeks has finally found an outlet. He can feel his adrenaline levels rise well above the normal at the thought of a fight.

"You really shouldn't touch what isn't yours, _my friend_" Damon sneers into the Cold One's ear. Laurent's eyes keep flickering from side to side as if to search for an escape. A dark chuckle escapes Damon.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother if I were you. We both know there's no fleeing this"

Damon's eyes turn to the girl. Her breathing is hard, her wonderful brown doe eyes are blown wide open and she is holding her breath. Her heart is hammering away but the rest of her body seems frozen.

"Turn around princess. Close your eyes" Damon lets a small amount of compassion into his voice, but the only response he gets from her is a glare.

_Well, suit yourself_ he thinks and shrug his shoulder.

Damon makes quick work of removing the Cold One's arm and an exhilarating feeling spreads through him at the pained filled scream leaving Laurent. Damon can feel his adrenaline rising even further and the smile showing on his face is nowhere near pleasant. It's a smile that holds the promise of pain and suffering. He makes a quick work of removing the other arm as well, while he keeps a hand firmly around the other man's throat.

The Cold One would have fallen to ground if Damon didn't keep him up with his hand.

Suddenly a horrible smell of wet dog reaches Damon's nose and he scrunch it up at the unpleasant smell. His ears pick up the sound of what seems to be several huge canines running towards the clearing. He can't tell how many there are over the anguished cries of the now armless Laurent.

His eyes dart to the girl and she doesn't seem to realize what's coming their way.

"Now I really need you to back up a bit sweetcheeks!" he says with urgency in his voice. This seems to capture her attention and she scrambles further back towards the tree line.

When Damon deems her distance from them acceptable he turns towards the point where the running creatures should emerge from the tree line. He can hear them fast approaching.

Five enormous wolves enter the meadow. Damon figures they must be some sort of shapeshifters since the full moon is still a few days away plus they don't smell like werewolves should either. Damon would know - he has encountered plenty back in Mystic Falls.

The black one in the middle, probably the alpha, snarls and bares his teeth at Damon.

Damon's brain kicks into gear. He has to think fast to find a way to make sure the upcoming fight doesn't happen. He doesn't like the thought of fighting things when he doesn't know how powerful they are.

"Hey there BlackJack" he says with a smirk firmly in place. In hindsight the smirk might not be the best idea Damon has ever had, but it's basically his default setting by now.

The wolf's growl seems to increase in volume and intensity and Damon lets go of Laurent to lift his hands in the universal _easy there_ gesture.

"I found this douchebag trying to attack that lovely lady over there and thought I would do the gentlemanly thing and interfere" He points towards the place Bella has scrambled to. The russet wolf in the pack looks towards the girl and lets out a small whimper.

The Cold One on the ground has realized he's not being detained anymore and is trying to stumble to his feet. He takes a few hesitant steps towards where his arms are laying. His entire posture mimics that of a fleeing animal. Before he gets a chance to flee Damon catches him by his dirty dreadlocks.

"Hold it there Bob Marley. I think there's someone here who would just love to meet you" Damon sneers into the Cold Ones ear while he looks towards the wolves with a raised eyebrow. The wolves confirm his statement by intensifying their growls.

"You be good boys now and go play fetch" Damon says as he throws the Cold One a few feet in the opposite direction of himself and the girl.

In a blur the Cold One is up on his feet and running as fast as he can. The wolves chase him, and Damos is left alone in the meadow with the girl.

"You can come out now princess" Damon yells with more volume than necessary to shake the girl from her frozen state. "I'm not going to hurt you" he adds with an eye roll after hearing her heart rate spiking up as her eyes turn to him. When he looks at her he can see a slight sense of fear creeping into her large chocolate eyes.

The girl raises from her crouched position and makes her way towards Damon. It seems like the adrenalin has left her body completely since her legs just don't seem to work properly anymore. She stumbles about halfway through the meadow and falls over. Damon doesn't want to scare the broken girl more than necessary so he chooses no to run to her for aid. When she tries to get up Damon can smell the small excoriation the fall caused her. He can smell two small single droplets of blood slowly forming just below her knee and his face starts to transform. Damon swallows the pool of liquid gathering in his mouth and forces the veins to retreat from his eye area. It wouldn't do for the girl to see his transformed face yet, even though he gets the feeling it would take more than that to scare her.

"You okay there buttercup?" he says once the veins have left his eyes and his fangs have retreated enough that he can speak normally. The girl shoots him a glare as she manages to get closer to him without falling over again.

"Who are you?" she exclaims and Damon chuckles again at the angry kitten image showing up in his mind and his Smirk™ replaces his amused expression.

"Well, you're welcome for saving your life sugar"

"Enough with the names. It's just Bella" her eyebrows have formed a truly impressive frown on her pretty face.

"Well, _Just Bella_. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Damon even exaggerates a small bow.

The girl merely snorts at my response and somehow she manages to roll her eyes while the glare is still there.

"Sure. Are you going to tell me who you are now?"

"The name's Damon Salvatore sweetheart. _Pleasure_ to meet you" Damon puts a bit of compulsion behind the word 'pleasure' to see if he can get her riled up a bit. The girl's nose scrunches up at the compulsion as if she can feel something tickling her brain, but she remains unaffected by it. Damon mentally makes a note to explore this later on.

"You entered my mind before Laurent tried to attack me. How did you do that?" the accusations in her voice are now paired with a fair bit of curiosity.

"Maybe I'm simply just that awesome?" Damon says with a shrug and sends his most charming smile her way.

"What are you? I know you're not a vampire because that's what Laurent is but I don't know what else you could be"

Damon's chuckle actually evolves into a small laugh.

"Oh, but princess that's exactly what I am" The girl now looks confused and opens her mouth to form what I'm sure is another question. Damon places his index finger over her lips to stop her from blabbering on. For a second he allows himself to simply enjoy the feeling of her warm, soft and slightly chapped lips against his finger.

"Ah, ah, ah sweetness, let me finish okay." He straightens up to better be able to gesture around. "What you met back there is not a vampire" His smile turns into a disgusted sneer at the thought of being put into the same category as that creature. "That was an abomination. We call them the Cold Ones. I, on the other hand, am a real vampire" He says the last part with a certain pride in his voice and spreads his arms out to let the girl look her fill. He's damn proud of what he is, and since his conscience, better known as _Saint Stefan_ is currently miles away Damon allows himself to bask in the glory of his species.

The girl on the other hand looks even more confused and Damon can practically see her mind spinning and overflowing with questions so he makes an _get on with it_ motion with his hand.

"So, where's the differences? Do you have cold skin as well?"

A genuine laugh escapes Damon before he gets a chance to stop it. "Oh, honey. I sure as hell don't sparkle like a bad 70's artefact". She smiles a bit at his antics but her face quickly falls again.

The looks on her face tells Damon she's back to thinking about why she's out here in the meadow by herself. He lets himself re-visit the memory of the beautiful breakdown he witnessed before things got out of hand.

"So, what is a gorgeous thing like you doing out here in the middle of nowhere hmm?"

"I was just trying to find … ehm remember … ehm", and that's all she can get over her lips before the tears start streaming down her cheeks once more.

"Hey there" Damon says while putting his index finger just below her chin and lifting her head up so he can get a look into those hopeless sad chocolate eyes.

"No more crying princess. Whatever happened is not worth your tears" He again tries to put some compulsion behind his words. What can a guy do? Crying girls are the male gender's weakness and Damon would very much like for the girl to stop crying.

She still doesn't seem affected by the compulsion at all.

"How about I take you back to wherever you came from before those overgrown puppies come back? Then you can tell me about it on the way back"

The girl meekly nods her head and starts to walk a few steps before stopping and looking around. She then turns in another direction and walks a few steps again. She repeats this procedure a few times before she realises she's lost. A smirk finds its way back to Damon's face, because he'll be damned if that isn't just adorable.

A small glimpse of her fire returns to her eyes as she throws her arms up in the air, huffs and turns to Damon with a "Isn't that just typical?" muttered under her breath.

"Are you lost princess?" Damon can't help the mirthful tone his voice takes.

He takes mercy on her with a smile. "Just follow me. I can follow your scent back to where you came from" and he starts walking back in the direction her scent comes from.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon and Bella haven't walked very far before she trips over some unknown object. This time Damons supports her by grabbing her elbow to prevent her from falling and hurting her knees again.

"You do seem to have a certain problem with your balance buttercup" he says while chuckling at her again in hope of provoking the fire back into her eyes.

"Yeah, I've heard that before" The sadness seems to settle a little more firmly in her eyes.

"I could carry you if you'd like?" He asks. He feels very proud of his small action of gentlemanliness, as if it the thought of having her small appetizing body in his arms had nothing to do with it - he firmly calls it chivalry in his mind!

The girl's eyes widen in panic and her breath hitches and her heart beat speeds up. "NO!" she exclaims. Damon raises an inquiring eyebrow in her direction hoping for an explanation.

Her voice gets lower and more unsure as she explains. "It's just that _Ed_.. I mean _he_ used to carry me on his back, and I didn't like the experience. I wasn't very comfortable with the speed"

She lowers her lovely eyes to the ground and while Damon was all for her watching where she was going, he was more interested in looking into her eyes and reading her emotions straight of her face.

He decided to live on the edge a little and scooped the slight girl into his arms to carry her bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she shrieks, "Carrying you. What else?" He asks her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Please put me down Damon" she says and Damon was surprised by how much pleasure he took in hearing his name coming from those pretty pink lips.

He decided not to give her a choice in the matter and tightened his grip on her.

"Sorry princess, but I haven't got time for picking you up every time you fall down." It is a lie of course since he has got nothing but time, but he likes the feel of her in his arms way too much to let her go already. He keeps increasing his speed while he continues to talk to her.

She just keeps huffing and sending him glares, but she has surrendered to her fate if the relaxation of her muscles is any indication.

When Damon is almost at his top speed, which is so much faster than one of those Cold Ones could ever run he looks at her. "Just stop huffing sweetheart and look around"

It seems like their speed hasn't registered before now if her shriek is anything to go by.

"Slow down, you speed devil!" she yells. Damon rolls his eyes but slows down anyway. Once they're at human speed again he says; "I don't see the problem. You didn't even notice the speed", "Well, I don't like the speed okay?" she whispers.

"At least admit that you didn't notice the speed until I told you about it!"

"Fine!" she crosses her arms as much as possible with the way she's pressed against Damon's body. "It wasn't as bad as the rides I've been given before"

"I know" he says with a shrug and the pride is evident in his voice again. "I'm way better than any Cold Oce could ever be!"

"You never told me more about the differences between them and you"

Since Damon knows it's a rather long explanation better suited for other surroundings where girls don't have a chance of catching pneumonia he offers her a deal.

"How about I make sure you get home safe beautiful, and once you've gotten dry and seated with a hot cup of something, I'll tell you about it?"

"And you promise you're going to tell me _all_ about your kind of vampire?" She looks a bit sceptical, almost like she's expecting him to hide things from her. Damon doesn't really see any reason _not_ to tell her about his kind since she obviously already knows about the Cold Ones.

"Sure thing sweetheart! On the one condition that you let me run you back to your car like this" It's a simple case of give and take, and since he can feel her temperature lowering by the minute he feels an urgency to get her back and warm. She narrows her eyes at him and gives a single nod of her head for approval.

He can't help but add; "You might want to hold on a little tighter" which promptly results in her putting her arms around his neck and Damon can feel her hands shaking lightly against the back of his neck. "Hide your face, it'll be easier that way" he tells her and releases a small smile when she tucks her head beneath his chin. He can feel her breath on his throat and the feeling of her fluttering eyelashes against his skin is simply extraordinary. He is savouring the feeling of her soft body melting against his form and he revels in the feeling of her fitting there perfectly.

"Are you ready?" he asks her and when she gives a small nod he begins to run, increasing the speed the same way he did before to prevent her from noticing the fastness of their travels.

When we're almost at the car a few short minutes later she suddenly jerks her head up from it's previous position against Damon's collarbone.

"Hey! You have a heartbeat!" Her eyes are wide open and staring straight at his face. Damon chuckles at the confusion there's so obviously displayed in her eyes.  
He might not be able to read her mind or add compulsion to guide her, but at least he is able to read every single one of her emotions by looking at her face and her gorgeous eyes.

"How do you have a heartbeat? You're supposed to … I don't know … _not _have one"

"All in good time princess. Let's get you home first and I will tell you everything then".

When they reach Bella's car Damon simply stops and stares at her car. The old red truck seems like it should have been left for dead at least a century ago. The color is faded and it looks like it could fall apart at any given moment.

"Oh no, you aren't driving that thing anywhere. It's a death trap!" Damon says with outrage.  
"Dont hate on the truck Damon. Respect your elders" She mocks him while slapping him on his bicep. A small twinkle has entered her eyes and it suits her much better than the hopelessness he experiences earlier.

"You know - that thing might very well be older than me and that's saying something" He says, still rather suspicious of the truck.

"Well, get in" she says while picking the keys from her jacket pocket. With a flash Damon runs to her and takes the keys from her hands before she has taken another step.

"I'm not letting you drive this thing to a certain death when I just saved you from that Cold bastard!" Damon lifts her from the ground by grabbing her waist and whisks her to the passenger side of the truck, opens the door and steps back with a bow.

Amazingly enough they arrive at Bella's house without further arguing or tripping accidents. Her house is in the small dump of a town Damon drove through earlier in the day. She gets out of the truck and walks to the front door while looking over her shoulder. Damon fears her clumsiness and follows her.

"My dad is not home yet. Do you want to c…" She doesn't get any further before she is being stopped from continuing by his hand. He looks in her eyes and with complete sincerity he tells her; "My kind has to be invited inside princess. You better think real hard about it before you say it". With eyes as large as saucers she merely nods her head. He lets go of her face and brings his hand back down to his side.

"That's good to know. The Cul… I mean _they_ didn't have to be invited inside. They could just come and go as they pleased" As she says the last part the tears start to gather in her eyes again. She turns towards the door and swipes her eyes with her sleeve once her back is turned to Damon. Before Damon can stop himself his hands have already reached for her, and now that hand is resting on her shoulder in what he presumes is supposed to be a comforting manner.

That's the problem with having vampire reflexes and a mind that runs so fast, you sometimes have trouble keeping up. Sometimes your body just reacts before your mind can follow.

Bella turns to Damon and he can still see some of the tears clinging to the inner corner of her eyes and clumping her lashes together a bit.

"Okay Damon. I need you to answer honestly now" Her bros furrow while she says this and Damon wills the smirk forming on his face away.

For some reason he knows this is not the moment to play the cocky bastard. He wants to get to know this girl and since she's so fixed on getting to know about his type of vampire he has a win win opportunity. He'll answer her questions and get to know her at the same time.

He gets the feeling that if he wants to be invited into her home he has to show her that she can trust his word. A man, or technically a vampire, is only as good as his word after all. Damon merely chose to nod his head.

"If I invite you inside my house, will you hurt me? Or more importantly, will you hurt my dad?"

Those deep chocolate eyes are piercing their way into what feels like his soul. For a moment he feels completely naked, and not in a way he is normally comfortable with.  
"No Bella. I give you my word that I will not hurt either you or your father" Damon's voice is grave as he tries to convince her of the truth that lies behind his words.

Her eyebrows clears up a bit while her eyes bore into his. Damon makes sure to show all the emotions he normally keeps hidden. He wants her to see that he means to keep his promise. The nod she gives him is very business-like.

"Well then. I believe you. Now please, come inside with me"

This time Damon can't help the smirk that spreads across his face.


End file.
